


Blue and Red Makes Purple

by babyhale94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: This was supposed to be my one shot for my thiam secret santa so I guess I'm gifting it all to you for the holidays. One thing I want to say about it because Scott is in it, Scott sweetie I'm so sorry I would write you like this because I know you're better than this.





	Blue and Red Makes Purple

"But mommy what if all the boys and girls make fun of me like in the other 1st grade?"

"I pinky promise my little Theo, no one will make fun of you being the special boy that you are."

10 years later, and Theo and his family had moved to 8 different towns and Theo had gone to 8 different schools, everyone more horrible than the last. Theo wasn't what most people would expect, whether he was a toddler or a teenager. His brain just worked differently than other people's. It would often take him a few minutes extra to answer a question or to do a simple task, but when he eventually got to it, he was purely a genius. Each time this was exposed to his classmates, they'd spend time doing nothing else other than making fun of him and calling him a freak. Theo eventually learned to ignore it. He stopped being hopeful for normal friends and found comfort in his family and dog. Almost everyday his mother would speak about his behavior to make him feel like a normal kid. Theo didn't care much anymore what anyone labeled him. He knew he was smarter than most people and he was grateful for that, he just wished he could meet one person that would treat him like everyone else.

"This next school should do it huh?" Theo's mom optimistically said.

"Yeah because 9th times the charm," Theo sarcastically responded.

"I don't know exactly how you're feeling, and what you're always going through, but I promise you that eventually there will be someone who doesn't leave or looks at you like you're different."

"Yeah whatever mom, it's always the same."

With that Theo walked out his new home's front door and headed off to school. He started to think about 2 years ago, when he was 14 and met Scott, when he thought life was finally working out for him. Scott had been assigned to him for their annual science project. It required students to present their project in front of the whole class after 3 months of extensive research. For the first 2 months, Scott and Theo spent almost every weekend researching for the project and then some days for regular teenage boy stuff. Scott invited Theo over one Saturday when it was finally warm enough to use his family's pool. They spent hours messing around, having fun like they always do. With that messing around, Scott had Theo's body pressed against the side of the pool. To Theo's surprise, Scott put his hands on Theo's waist and started kissing him along his jaw until he met his lips. Theo never had a first kiss until Scott. He'd always hoped a girl would kiss him like he's seen in the movies, but after Scott he realized he might not like girls so much. For teenagers, both boys reacted positively to Scott's first move, and spent the month leading up to the presentation as more than science project partners. 

The day of the presentation, Scott texted Theo to meet him early for some practice. Theo made his way to room 113 and squirmed when he felt two hands grab him from behind. 

"Ready to ace this boyfriend?" Scott kissed Theo's neck. Theo gulped in response and Scott chuckled.

Scott set everything on the computer and handed Theo his flashcards. He was set to take care of the first half of the presentation, and Theo was to follow. 

"I'm going to be asking you questions like Mr. Stern would? My cousin Allison took this class last year and she said they're easy but just to make sure."

"Great thinking Scott!"

"Mr. Raeken, please tell me what you discovered about your DNA?" Scott asked mocking their teacher's voice.

Theo's brain knew exactly what he was going to say, but he also knew it would take a few extra minutes for it to come out of his mouth. 

"Theo babe what the hell? Answer the question!"

Theo got a hold of the situation and said everything perfectly, everything the boys needed for an A. All of that took 15 minutes, the maximum time limit allowed for this presentation.

"Theo are you trying to get us an F? Why the bell do you keep talking like this?" 

"Stop yelling at me! I can do it, I just need extra time?"

"Like the special ed kids?"

"How could you say that about me? About those other kids who are smart and work hard?"

"Only a special would stick up for a special."

"I thought you cared for me Scott?"

"Not for the Theo that can get me an F."

With that Scott took everything for the presentation and left. Theo tried to shake off those horrible memories as he approached his new school, with the last remaining thoughts of that day he tried to put behind him. Theo had shown up for his presentation only to discover Scott had gone to their teacher and changed their time slot, lied about Theo doing drugs in the back of the school, and took all the credit himself, resulting in Theo and his family having to move. All Theo could hope for is that he wouldn't ever meet a Scott McCall again. 

Theo found his way to the main office, quite easily after seeing the flashing sign outside that said "main office", which he thought was weirder than himself as a person. 

"What did you need me here for? You took me out of one of my favorite history classes!" Theo heard a voice from behind him. 

"Mr. Dunbar, you will do what we say and when we say so unless you and Mr. Hewitt want to revisit that monkey situation from last month?" the woman behind the desk said. 

"Yes mam," Liam mumbled.

"Liam, this is Theo, Theo Liam. It's his first day and you have to show him around, answer his questions, you know welcoming stuff, you get the point."

"Uh hey, I'm Liam."

"I know, I just heard," Theo laughed. 

"Yeah she did say your name, Theo."

"So I guess I'll be following you around all day?" 

"He can follow me anywhere for the rest of the year, " Liam's inner voice. He'd been broken up with his ex boyfriend and it was time focus on someone new.

"Yeah you will. You can choose to be in front of me or behind me...and I realized how that sounds so let's get going," Liam rambled. 

"And that's where you'll have the last class of the day with me actually, geometry."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one who's already been here. There's nothing cool or exciting around here?"

"Well there is something a teacher has set up that I guess most schools don't have."

"Well less talking and more walking Dunbar," Theo teased. 

"Alright alright, it's just around the corner!"

Liam lead the way to an average looking for door leaving Theo confused.

"Go ahead open the door," Liam instructed.

"this is definitely not a classroom."

"Well it used to be, up until last year. An art teacher flipped it, added some decoration and it's like a space for the students. It's small, but it's nice to come to for here some quiet time, especially when there are snacks on the table," Liam joked. 

"Does this room have a bathroom?" Theo asked. 

"We'll have to go down the hall," Liam walked towards the door. "Or maybe not, how long can you hold it for?"

"I know it's customary to play jokes on the new kid, but this is not the time."

"I am 100% not kidding. I can't get the door open."

"So what then?"

"There might be a bucket around here?" Liam suggested.

"Cute," Theo scoffed.

"Come sit on the couch with me. I'll text my buddy Mason to get help at the end of this period. There's about 20 minutes left."

Theo noticed all the extra space on the couch, but Liam chose to sit so close that he's practically on top of him. He's just hoping he's not reading the situation in a wrong way. His heart is telling him to go for it but his brain is throwing up flashing warning signals. 

"I don't know where you were at your old school but I can show what we've been doing in geometry and help catch you up?"

"Yeah I'd really like that."

Liam opened his books to the most recent lesson and it was nothing new to Theo. He knew word for word on that page and could do all those problems in his sleep. 

"So this is what we did on Friday. The homework was from this page if you want to give it a go," Liam slowly eased in. 

Theo grabbed to the book and examined the question and handed the book back to Liam.

"The answer is 5, " Theo casually said.

Liam stared at Theo with the biggest bug eyes. He flipped to the back of the book and to his surprise, the answer was in fact 5. 

"How did you? But you? And it's right? With no scrap paper?" Liam said in surprise.

"We did this last week. It look less than 15 minutes for me to figure it out," Theo proudly said.

"Well could you explain it to me? I tried all weekend to get through the first 5 problems?" 

This was the part Theo dreaded. He didn't think this would happen so quickly on his first day, in front of someone really cute he'd just met. 

"So you see," Theo began. His brain had all the details, every single explanation down to the bone, ready to show how smart he was, his mouth just wasn't on the same page. 

Theo kept fidgeting with his hands and looking nervously between Liam and the ceiling. He checked his watch at the first words he was ready to speak, 3 minutes. 

"So you see if you just organize the numbers like this and put over this chart, you get to the answer much quicker," Theo explained. 

"That's genius! How come the teachers here don't teach don't explain it like that. I finally understand 3 weeks of in 1 minute! Mason is going to freak when you explain it to him!" Liam rambled.

"Why would he freak it out?" Theo nervously asked. 

"Because he'd be so amazed! We could actual fun stuff instead of killing ourselves over this crap!"

Theo was confused. Liam didn't yell at him, give him dirty looks, or call him a dumbass freak. He just called him a genius, something only his family has done before. 

"I just thought you'd be freaked out by how long it took me to explain the problem to you?"

"Nah, what's to be freaked out about? It was a little different that you took several minutes to start speaking but who cares? You did it so beautiful, so right, you could take two days and I'd stay put just to hear you speak," Liam reassured Theo. 

"I don't know what to say. Everyone I've ever met has called me a freak for that. They never cared how smart I was. They never paid attention because I don't have an actual medical condition. I've just been this way since a kid, but they never understand, always called me an attention seeker," Liam openly shared. 

Theo looked confused when Liam didn't say anything until he grabbed Theo's hand. 

"The fact that you've known me for like an hour and decided to share all that with me tells me that you're in fact not a freak or a dumbass at all. You're brave, and different. Something this place could use." 

"I just don't know what to say. Every person in my life has turned on me because of this, even my boyfriend Scott," Theo said. 

"About a year ago after a lacrosse game a player from the other team was wandering the locker room. Long story short we ended up making when a few people from my team saw us. It wasn't that big of a deal but I did get shit for liking boys. Truthfully, had I not been captain of the lacrosse team I probably would've been bullied a lot. This school needs people that aren't as dry as toast."

Theo's brain couldn't help but register only the part of Liam liking boys. 

"You mentioned something about possible snacks before?" Theo asked.

"Yeah they should be in these bowls."

"Blue and red airheads?" Theo questioned. 

"At this school we have certain sugary priorities and we take them very seriously."

"Couldn't they have sprung for the purple flavor?"

"That just gave me an idea Theo. Eat most of the red one and leave a little in your mouth and I'll do the same with the blue," Liam instructed. 

Theo scarfed that red airhead down life nobody's business and waited for Theo to do the same. 

"Making the purple is going to require us being a lot closer Theo."

A thousand lights just lit up in Theo's head understanding what Liam was getting out. 

"Is that ok? In here? Now?" Theo questioned.

"It is if it's ok with you."

Theo grabbed Liam by the waist, no space left in between him, his lips on Liam's within seconds. 

"I can already taste the grape," Liam giggled into Theo's mouth. 

The kiss was anything but soft and PG. Both boys wasted no time and let their hands roam each other's bodies almost everywhere. Liam had Theo shortly pushed against the middle of the couch, too heated to notice anything else happening in the room. 

Theo quickly pushed Liam off of him when he saw an unfamiliar boy standing a few feet away. 

"Liam this shit literally only happens in the movies. You definitely did not need my help in here."


End file.
